I Love You...
by DracoLover
Summary: Lord Voldemort comes to claim more souls at the Potter household...


1 I Love You…  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and information do not belong to this author. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me… please…  
  
"He's coming…" Lily desperately ran up the stairs to where baby Harry lay quietly.  
  
"Hide the baby! I'll hold him off!" James yelled up after her. He gripped his wand tightly in his hands as sweat trickled down his forehead and back. His breathing became heavy and his heart beat fast with fear and determination.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
Don't you let me go  
  
Don't you let me die  
  
Don't you run away from me  
  
  
  
"Shh… It's alright, Harry…" Lily hushed the small babe while brushing her fingers against his smooth black hair. "Mommy's here… shh…"  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
I've tried so hard to guard you,  
  
Tried so hard to save you,  
  
But yet, I fall so badly on my knees  
  
  
  
"Do you honestly think you could defeat me?" the dark figure hissed and laughed at James Potter, writhing on the cool floor beneath him. "I don't understand why people think you're one of the best…" he laughed again, voices of souls he's taken and wails of the injured mixing in his evil, mocking laugh.  
  
"I'll kill you myself even if I—I have to die!" James screamed as the surge of pain struck him, blow after blow.  
  
"You were correct in something there. You will die. You will die right now!" Voldemort shrieked with glory and raised his wand in front of James' pale face.  
  
"LILYYY!!!" James screamed as Voldemort's sly voice uttered the fatal curse—the curse that ended his life and that took his soul. The last thing he heard was the hollow laugh of his murderer.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
Don't you understand me?  
  
I gave my life for you  
  
Love me back, will you?  
  
  
  
"Harry, shh!!" Lily frantically covered the little baby boy and cradled him in her arms. The baby cried out loudly as the death cry of his father echoed through the house. "It'll be alright, shh…" he hushed, trying to control herself from crying out and sobbing weakly.  
  
The smooth footsteps were heard through the door as a cold and death-like presence slipped up the stairs.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
And I always will  
  
Even when I'm gone,  
  
I'll watch you from above  
  
  
  
"Lily Potter." A sly voice came from the door. The cold presence grew ever so stronger.  
  
"L—Lord Voldemort…" Lily covered the babe.  
  
"You can't hide young Harry from me!" the voice tore into Lily's heart, ripping away the calmness and control. "He'll die with you! On this night, in this hour!" he screamed with amusement and mockery as he raised his wand.  
  
"NOO!!" Lily screamed and leaped at Voldemort, causing him to stumble back. She beat at his robes. They felt velvety yet, unearthly to the touch. A cold claw tore her away from him, sending her across the room.  
  
"I'll kill you first then, Harry Potter!" Voldemort shrieked and aimed at the defenseless baby on the floor. "A pity though…" he smirked then screamed out the words for the curse to take the baby away and lock him up in a cage of souls…  
  
"HARRYYY!!!" Lily leaped. She made it just in time—in time for her to die…  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
I promise and swear I do  
  
Don't you want that?  
  
I'll stay with you  
  
  
  
"Fool…" Voldemort remarked as corpse of the woman fell limply to the floor. He walked forward and knelt before Harry, his malformed face regarded the young innocence thoughtfully. He straightened up and pointed at the weak human infant before him.  
  
"You're mother and father were such fools…" Voldemort smirked. "I really was not fooling around when I said it would be a pity to kill you. But, you're nothing compared to me! Don't worry, little Harry, you'll see your pitiful parents in the afterlife. That's if, you all go to the same place!" he laughed evilly as the baby stared at him blankly. "Such a pity…" he shook his head. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. The cold air whipped into the room and sent his robes billowing around him. A green mist-like thing swirled out of the tip of his wand. It shrieked out in triumph and zoomed towards Harry. Voldemort was laughing loudly and triumphantly when the green entity stopped and whirled around to face its creator and master. In a flash, Voldemort realized what had happened but it was too late…  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
Remember that, will you?  
  
Don't let me go  
  
Don't let me leave you  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!" Voldemort shrieked and screamed as his wand sent out balls of flame everywhere. He felt his body weaken and collapse. He heard the baby crying.  
  
"I'll—get—you for—this!" he gasped for breath as the whole house shook with the tremendous blows of the flames. He quickly glanced back at the baby and flinched then made his escape. Suddenly, as he crawled down the stairs and stumbled out of the house, the walls came crashing in on him! He cried out but it was no use. The burning walls totally covered him and crushed every bone in his body and singed all his flesh and muscle.  
  
A vision flashed in his mind as the wall came tumbling down. The baby. He had a lightning-shaped scar on his head. Harry Potter… he uttered bitterly as he felt his body incinerate.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
I saved you  
  
You saved me, remember?  
  
I have a debt t you now  
  
  
  
"My, my… Poor Lily and James…" the big, robust man tore away the debris of the Potter house. He heard some soft crying somewhere in the middle and he saw some movement there too. "It just couldn't be…" he whispered to himself while making his way over to the spot quickly. He pulled away a wooden plank and uncovered a dusty and bruised baby—Harry Potter.  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Hagrid whispered happily while lifting the small infant up and into his arms. "Harry…" he cradled the child tenderly and looked about.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
Do remember that  
  
I won't leave you  
  
Won't you do the same?  
  
  
  
"I'll take you out of here…" Hagrid whispered comfortingly to the baby in his arms. He glanced about and stared into the trees, thinking that he saw something move. A sudden chill went through him and a sense of bitter hatred for someone then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Hagrid shook his head and smiled down at the baby. "I'll be taking you to Professor Dumbledore now." He tickled the baby gently.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid?" a gruff voice called the robust man. A gentle rumbling sound issued then quieted down.  
  
"Sirius!" Hagrid exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"W—what happened?" Sirius Black came running up to him, his eyes shaking with fear.  
  
"L—lord—you-know-who… he killed them… Lily and James…" Hagrid cast down his gaze.  
  
"James…" Sirius stopped dead and stared at the heap of wood and stone that used to be the beautiful home of his best friend.  
  
"Harry's the only one who survived…" Hagrid said softly.  
  
"I'll take him. I'm his godfather."  
  
"No… I can't… Professor Dumbledore told me to fetch Harry…" Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"Then the least I can do for you is to lend you my bike." He pointed over to his great motorbike. "I'm really sorry for Harry…"  
  
"So am I… thanks Sirius." Hagrid forced a weak smile.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
I'll be watching you,  
  
Guarding and waiting too  
  
I'll protect you  
  
  
  
"Headmaster," Hagrid bowed his head politely in front of the old man and woman beside him. "Harry Potter…" he presented the child, asleep in a small basket.  
  
"The Boy-Who-Lived." Minerva McGonagall whispered surprisingly.  
  
  
  
I love you  
  
I'll always be here for you  
  
I care for you  
  
I love you…  
  
  
  
FINI.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It's a twist, isn't it? But hey, it wasn't so bad… at least Lord Voldemort didn't rape Lily… (gasps at imagination). I am NOT putting that in a fanfic…. Ew… But hey, it could sort of work… Oh yeah, the poem's mine. Anyone want it, just e-mail me! 


End file.
